


Reckless

by QueennorKing



Category: Hellboy - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Are they together? Is this pining? You decide!, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 15:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19396549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueennorKing/pseuds/QueennorKing
Summary: You wake up in the hospital with a scared demon at your bedside.





	Reckless

“Don’t be so reckless.”

You came to the smell of clean linen and to the sound of whirring machines. Sunlight filtered through the window in thin beams, laying over you like a blanket on top of the thin sheet.

Slowly, you opened your eyes to be greeted by a familiar face, “H.B…”

He looked haggard, definitely worse for wear. You could see a bandage on his cheek where his face met rock in the last mission and his eyes were lined and tired.

His hand pet your hair out of your face, “Did you hear me?” He murmured softly in contrast to his words, “I said you need to stop being so damn reckless.”

You blinked blearily at him, struggling to remember exactly what happened, why you hurt all over and felt so heavy. Last thing you remembered was running… Oh, that’s right. The monster, poor Hellboy getting tossed around like a ragdoll.

None of you knew that the mission would be so tough. None of you would’ve guessed just what eldritch horror was waiting for you at the bottom of that well. If any of you had, you wouldn’t have been included, or maybe they would’ve sent more people, more guns, more anything. But no, it was just you and Hellboy against something three stories tall and very, very mad.

H.B. told you to hang back and give him cover fire while he tried to fistfight the thing, but it was looking bleak. The monster was smearing him across the wall, throwing him and beating him into submission. Until, finally, Hellboy was slammed again, and again, and again into the wall before tossed like a sack of bricks. His head hit a rock and he didn’t move.

With nothing left to lose, you rushed to his side. When a giant fist came towards you, you put yourself between them and then all was pain and black.

“Oh…” You sighed, feeling tired and sluggish, “You’re alive… thank goodness.”

His brows pinched together and he grit his teeth, “Y/N, are you even listening? You almost died.” He had to look away, grimacing quietly, “I thought that I – that we lost you.”

“But,” You whispered, “you weren’t moving, I didn’t want you to…”

“To what?” He huffed, finally looking at you again, “I’m made out of sturdier stuff, remember? You’re lucky I wasn’t passed out for long or you’d be dead.”

“What happened?”

“I clobbered the thing, that’s what happened.” He growled as he moved a strand of hair out of your face, “I pulled us out of the fire just in time, but you still got hit. You’re one stupid, stupid…”

He began to shake, his face in shadow, but you could see a tear roll down his nose and drip onto your white sheets, “I thought I lost you…” He murmured, but it filled the empty silence like a storm, “I was so angry I blacked out, and when I came too, you were just lying there, not moving.”

When he raised his eyes to meet yours, they were filled with tears, “Please, don’t do anything like that ever again.”

“Hellboy…” You breathed, reaching for his hand. Though it was an effort, you brought his palm to your cheek and closed your eyes, feeling his heat on your face, “I want to protect you, too.”

He sniffed, letting his tears roll freely, “I can take care of myself, what I worry about is you!”

Pressing in closer to his warm hand, you whispered against his skin, “You always go on by yourself. I feel so powerless watching you come back beaten and bruised.”

Slowly, your body began to relax against your will as sleep called for you, but you managed to mumble this before it took you, “Just lean on me once in a while, H.B… Let me help… you…”

Then, your breathing eased, slow and steady, leaving Hellboy with his thoughts and his tears. A gentle scoff coughed out of him as he smiled. His thumb slowly rubbed against your cheekbone, so soft against his callouses and scars.

“Don’t you know I already do?” He said to you, “All I want is for you to be there when I come back, that’s all I need.”

With a sigh, he bent over your bed and gently pressed his lips against your temple, long but chaste. “So, I’ll be here when you wake up, okay?” He whispered against your skin, “Sleep good.”


End file.
